


Lover Boy // J.P

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, james singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: It’s just another day for the students of Hogwarts as they witness James Potter declare his undying love for y/n y/l/n.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, James Potter/You
Kudos: 11





	Lover Boy // J.P

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

  


A new day and yet, a familiar scene. 

The students of Hogwarts sat in the great hall this morning as they witnessed the scene they were quite accustomed with. James Potter’s open declaration for his girlfriend (y/n) (y/l/n). They had witnessed the couple’s public display of affection a lot of times. Everyday would be another way to put it. 

_It all started when James first met (y/n) on the Hogwarts express. It was their fourth year and it surprised him that he had never seen her before, despite them being in the same year. He might not have known her before, but he knew that he’d never forget her._

_James took opportunities every time he saw her. Be it in the great hall, their shared classes, the library- which, he seldom went to- the courtyard or basically anywhere and everywhere. He started by asking her about her the day but quickened his pace a little too fast and ended up asking her out before she completely warmed up to him._

_(y/n) on the other hand, thought James was a nice bloke but a little over the top with his childish pranks. Her opinion on him quickly changed from amusing to annoying. It became more and more expected every time he openly flirted with her._

_“My dear (y/n), you look lovely this morning,” He said to her but she focused on her food._

_“Thanks, Potter.” She let out a bored mumble._

_“Shall I accompany you to your class?”_

_“No, thank you.” She said and got up from her seat leaving James feeling a little dejected. He was used to the rejection but refused to give up._

_“It’s alright, mate. She’ll come around.” Sirius tried to cheer his best friend as Remus sympathetically patted his shoulder._

_“I hope so…” He said, a little sad._

_The routine continued for a few days and James had gotten a little tired. Though, his feelings for (y/n) remained just as strong, the hurt of rejection was starting to get to him. He had stopped asking her as frequently as he did before._

_Aside from his crush on her, there were other things to deal with. It was their seventh year and his best friend, Sirius, had run away from home and the curly haired Marauder, was more than happy to help him._

_James valued his relationships deeply._

_So when Sirius desperately needed someone in his life to cheer him up, James was there. He became more mature. Tried to understand things he never bothered with before. He wanted to make sure his friend felt the most comfortable._

_Slowly, (y/n) started noticing this. She saw how James pranked only the bullies who picked on innocent first years. How he was always there for his friends no matter what. She viewed him with a different perspective now. A better perspective. Her heart beat faster than normal and she felt her cheeks get hot whenever he was around._

_“My lovely, (y/n), you look gorgeous today.” He had told her._

_“You mean to say that I don’t look gorgeous everyday? She decided to joke this time but James hadn’t noticed her teasing tone._

_“No! No,” He sputtered, “that’s not what I meant.”_

_“What did you mean, then?” She teased, trying her best to hide the smile._

_“You look gorgeous everyday! You look pretty and prettier every time I look at you. Godric, you’re beautiful.” He breathed out. And this time, the messy haired boy did not fail to notice the big smile that made its way on her face. He saw her dash out of the room in a hurry. Most times, James would feel dejected. But not now, he was not. He held a proud look on his face and happiness was the only emotion he could feel._

_He knew surely that this was anything but a rejection._

“I request everyone to be silent,” She heard her boyfriend’s voice boom through the great hall. Giving him a quizzical look, she wondered what he was doing. James was huge on public display of affection. He didn’t care how many people were there. He only wanted to show how much he loved her. The hall went silent and everyone curiously looked at James, awaiting to know what he’d do this time. “Pads, pass it to me, please,” He gestured at Sirius and the black haired boy came forward with what looked like a guitar. He got on the table to get a better view and turned towards where you were sitting. “(y/n), sweetheart, this is for you.”

He started strumming the tune of ‘love of my life’ by Queen. A smile instantly made its way to her lips when she realised what he was doing. He was singing their song. The song they listen to late in the night as they slow dance, embracing each other. 

**“When I grow older**

**I will be there at your side**

**To remind you how**

**I still love you.”**

Her heart bloomed with love and a pleasant feeling settled in her. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she didn’t hold them back. She didn’t care if she was surrounded by the whole of Hogwarts. The tears flew down her cheeks as she watched her lover sing to her. 

He ended the song and got down from the table, standing next to her, a huge smile danced on his lips whilst his eyes crinkled with joy. Judging by her huge smile and teary eyes, he was glad to know that it had made her happy. 

She walked over to him and gently cupped his face in her hands. “I love you.” She whispered and pulled him in a loving kiss. His hands wrapped around her frame, pulling her as close as possible. 

He never wanted to let her go. 

They kissed as the great hall erupted with cheers and neither of them cared about the noise. The only thing they wanted to do was to show each other the amount of love they held. They mumbled multiple ‘I love you’s’ between kisses as they let it fill their soul. 

“I’m going to marry you one day.” 


End file.
